


Tree Hoes

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Evan gets bullied a bit, Evan is a horny teenager, Evan is just really horny, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling Kink, I Tried, I hate myself, I'm Sorry, Kinky, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, There is story along with this, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tree Bros, not really - Freeform, prostitution??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: It’s just a little tree bros smut, never harmed no one before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only to improve my smut writing skill, cause I hate writing smut and I’m bad at it. I tried.

Evan sat in his living room, waiting. Connor would be over soon. Evan and Connor had a weird relationship, at least from Evan’s point of view. 

The two had been friends for about a year. Then three months ago Connor had kissed Evan and Evan had kissed back. The kiss leaded to a make out session, which had leaded to some teasing, which had leaded to the two fucking in the school bathroom and Evan getting twenty dollars out of it. They had a weird relationship. 

After the bathroom sex, Connor had made it clear that they were only friends, nothing more. When Connor’s depression got worse and he was more irritable, he left Evan alone for however long he was hurting badly, to protect him or to just be alone was anyone’s guess. But when Connor came back that first time since the bathroom incident, Connor returned with passion and kisses and sex. Every time Connor came back from his deep depression moments he and Evan fucked. And every time they fucked, Evan got paid. 

Was it prostitution? Evan didn’t like thinking of it like that. Evan liked Connor and loved the sex, he didn’t need the money out of it. He wanted to be closer to Connor if anything. They usually would make out in the library at school whenever Connor was having an off day, but they never mentioned it again. They were back to friends and nothing more the minute the kisses stopped. Evan wanted more out of it, he wanted a real relationship. 

Evan wanted to be there when Connor was hurting. He wanted there to be more to it than sex. He wanted to hold Connor’s hand and have Connor protect him from the people who mocked his stutter and shoved him into the lockers for tripping over their feet. He wanted a boyfriend. 

Connor had been throughly ignoring Evan for about a week. Then around study hall time Connor had texted Evan and said that he was feeling better. Evan knew what that meant by now. It had been three months of this. Heidi was off on a trip for the next two weeks, meaning couch sex was definetly happening. Evan liked the excuse to be closer to Connor. 

Evan saw Connor’s head lights pull into the driveway and Evan tried to ignore how excited he felt. Evan opened the door and let in the stunning figure that was Connor Murphy into his home, locking the door behind him. 

“I’m sorry I ignored you for a week” Connor sighed. 

“It’s okay” Evan assured. “You don’t choose what your depression does to you.” 

Evan felt Connor expertly pull him forward and kiss him. Evan practically melted and hummed into Connor’s mouth. Evan had stretched himself earlier so he could enjoy the time with Connor longer. Connor’s touches got intimate fast. Connor sucked hickeys down Evan’s neck and grabbed at the shorter boy’s ass. Evan squeaked on instinct before pulling both down onto the couch. 

“Someone’s desperate” Connor hummed against Evan’s neck. 

“You came here” Evan chided, pulling Connor up to kiss him again. 

Shit Evan was already super hard. He was ready, he wanted Connor so bad. Evan knew he had to speak up about wanting more than this, so it didn’t hurt so bad when Connor finally got sick of this. But it could wait until after. 

Evan sat up a bit and left Connor peel his shirt off. Connor’s hands trailed along Evan’s body, squeezing whenever he felt like it. Evan had gotten good at unbuttoning Connor’s pants while kissing him, so Evan set to his task while Connor bit at Evan’s shoulders and collarbone. 

“Strip” Connor commanded, noticing when his pants had come undone. 

Evan egerly shucked off his pants and boxers while Connor did his own, and pulled off his shirt. Fuck, Connor Murphy’s dick was a sight to be seen. Evan spread his legs quickly and pulled Connor back onto him. He wanted it bad. 

“Good boy” Connor purred, nipping at Evan’s ear. “Does my good boy wanna get fucked?” 

“Yes” Evan groaned, feeling Connors warm hand wrap around his dick. “Yes! ‘M your good boy.” 

“All mine” Connor whispered, stroking Evan slowly. “Such a good boy.” 

Evan squirmed under Connor’s touch, but tried thrusting his hips into Connor’s hand. Connor slipped his tongue into Evan’s mouth and used the sword play as an excuse to distract Evan while he somehow slicked his fingers, Evan had stopped questioning where Connor hid his lube at, and pressing a digit inside of Evan. 

“You’re pretty loose Ev” Connor noted, adding another finger with ease. “You stretched yourself for me?” 

Evan’s only response was a blush. He couldn’t dare give his real reason. Evan got off to memories and thoughts of Connor more often than he was proud of. Evan didn’t just scroll through Connor’s Instagram for nothing. 

“Just get in me already” Evan demanded. 

“You sure?” 

“Jesus fucking Christ, have I ever been wrong about being ready?” 

Connor nodded at that and pulled out his fingers. After their first time, Connor had made them both appointments to check and see if they were clean. They both were. After that they dropped the condoms, really just meaning Connor stopped bringing them with, and sex was that much more enjoyable for Evan. 

Connor slicked up his dick and pressed inside of Evan at a quick pace. Evan bit back a moan and felt pleasure in the slight sting. Nothing uncomfortable, but satisfying. Connor slowly pulled back before slamming into Evan again. 

“Fuck” Evan grunted. “Don’t hold back.” 

Connor gave Evan a sly grin before taking Evan’s demand to heart. Connor was merciless, ramming into Evan at full force and speed. Evan didn’t even try to cover up his moans because they encouraged Connor. 

“Good boy, taking me so well” Connor murmured. 

Evan could only feel Connor. Nothing else mattered. It was these moments where Connor treated Evan like he was the world, where he felt like it could be real. Evan was having troubles getting in air fast enough, he didn’t want to stop but this was too much. 

“Yellow” Evan gasped out. 

Connor instantly slowed down and switched to slow and steady thrusts. 

“What’s wrong” Connor asked, placing a hand back on Evan’s dick to stroke it. 

“Little too much, little too fast” Evan breathed. “Flip us over, I wanna ride you.” 

Connor complied with ease and Evan settled himself on Connor’s dick. 

“Good?” 

Yeah, green.” 

Evan felt Connor helping him go up and down. At one point Connor must have been doing all the lifting because when he let go Evan fell back down onto Connor and it hit him hard in the prostate, having Evan bite back a scream. 

“Let me hear you” Connor hummed, rubbing Evan’s thigh. 

Evan let out a low moan as he continued his bouncing on Connor’s lap. Evan ran his fingers through Connor’s hair and gave a quick tug. 

“Asshole” Connor muttered, trying to hide a blush. 

Connor flipped them back over, how he was so swift was anyone’s guess, and went back to toying with Evan’s neck, biting and sucking marks into the skin. 

“On your hands and knees” Connor commanded. 

Evan rolled over and got into position. Connor was back to pounding into Evan in an instant. 

“Fuck! So big!” 

“My good boy. So nice.” 

Evan felt Connor start to pump Evan’s length in time to his thrusts and Evan lost it. He was a moaning mess. His weird need for Connor was taking over, so he made all the noise he could. Moans and slurs were all that came out of him. Evan felt the familiar tightening in his stomach and decided to speak up.

“Con! ‘M close!” 

“Fuck, me too Ev. You’re so fucking good.” 

Evan closed his eyes as he came hard into Connor’s hand. Evan watched his seed drip from Connor’s fingers onto the strategically placed blanket on the couch. A couple of thrusts later and Evan felt the familiar feeling of being filled. Evan hummed quietly as Connor panted for air. 

Connor pulled out and got dressed quickly. Evan scampered after him and was quick about throwing on a shirt while Connor went digging for his wallet. 

“I don’t need the money” Evan protested. “It’s not necessary.” 

“No, that’s not how it works. I’d just be using you if-” 

“Connor, I’m in love with you.” 

“What?” 

“I like you. You don’t have to pay me. Have a good night.”

Evan pushed Connor out the door and locked it behind him again. That happened. 

 

Evan had never worried about avoiding Connor before. If Connor wanted space he stayed away from Evan, not the other way around. Evan had hoped that keeping his head down would be enough to get Connor to leave him alone at school. He was wrong. 

Evan was drying his hands when he heard the bathroom door open. Evan looked at his feet to avoid anyone talking to him. 

“Hansen, we missed you this morning.” 

Oh fuck. The two boys who always harassed Evan. It wasn’t even bullying with them anymore, it was harassment. 

Evan was backed into the wall. He felt one of the two, he didn’t bother with names anymore, run his hand down Evan’s cheek. 

“He’d be such a good bitch” the taller noted. “He would beg for more.” 

“He would take us so well” the shorter nodded. “Right Hansen?” 

Evan didn’t say anything. What was the point? They would probably hurt him in some way and come back for more another day. The boys clearly didn’t like Evan’s silence, so the taller of the two grabbed him by his hair and knocked Evan to his knees. 

“Admit it Hansen” tall guy spat. “You’re a slut. You’re a needy slut.” 

“No” Evan whispered. 

“You are a whiney, desperate slut” short guy growled. “You want us to use you, admit it slut! You wanna be wrecked!”

“After school you’re ours” tall guy grinned. “You whore. You are a worthless slut Hansen.”

“Hey! Back the fuck off!” 

Evan watched Connor approached the two. Everyone was scared of Connor, besides Evan of course. 

“Oh look, Murphy wants in on the slut” short guy chuckled. “Can Hansen handle three times?” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you” Connor cried. “Leave him alone!” 

“Careful Murphy” tall guy warned, running his hand across Evan’s shoulders. “We don’t wanna hurt our pretty slut, it would be best to just leave.” 

Connor grabbed the taller guy and slammed him against the wall. Evan was shoved to the floor by the shorter of the bullies and watched Connor back off the taller and punch the shorter in the face. 

“Fucking touch him again and I’ll do worse” Connor growled. “Get the fuck out.” 

The two bullies scrambled to get out the door. They made a mistake trying to mess with Connor Murphy. Connor pulled Evan off the floor and set his bag down.

“Freaks” the taller one declared, pulling his friend out the door.

“What the fuck made them even...who in the fuck does that” Connor muttered. “Have they done that before?” 

“Several times” Evan shuddered. 

“Hey” Connor frowned. “You aren’t any of those things. They’re just assholes.” 

“Says the guy who fucks me every few weeks just for kicks” Evan wavered. 

“I...we are friends Evan-” 

“And nothing else” Evan snapped. “I’ve wanted more than this for months! That’s never gonna happen, so guess what, they’re right. I’m needy, I’m desperate, but only for you! I love you Connor, and now I’ve gotta deal with knowing you didn’t want that.” 

“How can you love a monster like me” Connor asked. “I’ve threatened to kill my sister while high.” 

“You aren’t getting the help you need. You’re amazing.” 

“So are you.” 

“No I’m n-” 

“Evan Hansen, I swear to fucking god if you tell me you aren’t amazing I will slap you. Go out with me so I can start being a good boyfriend instead of a bad friend.” 

“Okay.... Yeah, alright, I can do that. I love you” Evan whispered, wrapping his arms around Connor. 

“Did they ever hurt you” Connor asked, petting Evan’s hair. 

“They would touch me sometimes.” 

“I’ll fucking kill them.” 

“Don’t do that” Evan frowned. “Just don’t let them do it again.” 

“Always” Connor nodded, pressing a kiss to Evan’s brow. Evan leaned into the touch. “I love you too Evan.” 

Evan tucked his head into Connor’s shoulder and basked in the taller boy’s warmth. 

“What do you want to do now” Connor smiled. “We could skip the rest of the day.” 

Evan shook his head. The shorter boy pulled Connor into a rough kiss and felt Connor hold onto him protectively. 

“Really?” 

“Fuck sorry” Evan gasped, trying to squirm out of Connor’s grasp. 

“It’s alright” Connor murmured. “Keep going, you’re in charge of what happens. Just tell me what you want to do.” 

Evan gave Connor a quick kiss before walking away to go lock the bathroom door. Evan scurried back to Connor and into his arms. 

“Fuck me” Evan whispered. “Please.” 

Connor wasted no time stripping and running to his bag on the floor to grab lube. Evan was stripped when Connor came back and they were in each other’s arms in an instant, kissing and touching. 

“Such a good boy” Connor purred, grabbing at Evan’s ass. 

Evan whined a bit to warn Connor to hurry up. They didn’t have much time left for their lunch hour. Evan felt Connor slip a finger inside of him and he moaned softly. 

“Please more” Evan begged. 

Connor added another finger and Evan cried out. He was needy. Well...he really wanted Connor. Evan laced his fingers into the locks of hair and yanked on Connor’s head. 

“Fuck” Connor gasped. 

Evan pressed down on Connor’s fingers as best he could in his position. Being pinned against a wall didn’t leave much room. Connor added another finger quickly and curled them inside Evan. 

“Shit yes” Evan groaned. 

Connor kept loosening Evan for a few more minutes before pulling out his fingers and looking to Evan. 

“Ready” Connor asked. 

“Yes” Evan cried out. “Fuck me now!” 

Connor kissed at Evan’s neck while he slicked up his dick and pressed into Evan. Evan made a motion with his head and Connor put them down on the pile of clothes. Evan wrapped his legs around Connor’s lower back and pushed the boy into him more. 

“Hey” Connor jumped. “Don’t do that.” 

“Sorry.” 

Connor silenced Evan with a kiss before rocking his hips back and forth. Evan hummed while getting lost in the feeling of Connor inside of him. 

“Harder?” 

Evan nodded his head and felt Connor move his legs so they rested over Connor’s shoulders. Evan’s subconscious kept telling him that he was folded like a taco a little bit. Connor thrusted into Evan harder and the shorter boy almost screamed, Connor had hit his prostate head on. 

“Fuck” Evan moaned. “Keep-ah! Keep going! God yes right there! Holy fuck you’re huge!” 

Connor grabbed onto Evan’s hips to keep them steady. Evan buried his hands in Connor’s hair and tugged on the locks when Evan needed more. Evan felt overstimulated in the best way. 

“Such a good boy” Connor murmured, biting at Evan’s already bruised collarbone. 

“Faster!” 

Connor moved a hand to pump Evan’s dick in time to his quick thrusts. Evan felt dizzy from overstimulation and could tell he was reaching his limit. 

“Con-” 

Evan was cut off by a moan on his end. Evan came hard against his and Connor’s chests and felt like he was on cloud nine. 

“Good boy” Connor purred. “All mine.” 

Evan felt Connor fill him up before resting on top of Evan. They both sat panting for the next few minutes. When Connor pulled out Evan whined at the loss of heat. Evan felt something cold being pressed against his stomach and he flinched. 

“Sorry” Connor jumped, when did he put his shirt on? “Just cleaning you up, kay?” 

“Okay” Evan breathed. “Have I told you that I love you yet?” 

“Might have mentioned something” Connor hummed, pecking Evan’s cheek. “You’re good to get dressed Ev.” 

Evan whined to himself as he rolled off the remainder of the clothes on the floor and pulled on his own. When did it get cold? 

Evan looked over at Connor, who was lacing up his boots. Connor met Evan’s eye and smiled. 

“You good” Connor asked. 

“Kinda cold, but yeah” Evan sighed. 

Connor shrugged off his jacket and threw it over Evan’s shoulders. The two flinched at the sound of the bell and they left the bathroom to head to class. 

Evan sat in his usual seat next to Connor and tried to focus on his algebra three. He couldn’t. Not while knowing that Connor Murphy was now his boyfriend. Holy shit! It didn’t help that now Evan was currently horny as fuck and it wasn’t helping him with his class work. 

“Can I take up that offer for skipping still” Evan whispered. 

Connor nodded and they packed up their things. The two left while the teacher wasn’t looking and they rushed off to Evan’s locker. 

“Hey Evan” Jared called. “What are you doing out of class?” 

“Going home” Evan sighed, closing the metal door. 

“Connor too” Jared questioned. 

“I’m his ride, dipshit” Connor drawled, placing a protective arm around Evan’s shoulders. 

“O...kay” Jared muttered. “What’s with the arm thing Murphy?” 

Evan saw Zoe leaving the girls bathroom and she waved to the trio. Evan waved back before looking back to Connor. 

“I’m his boyfriend, asshole” Connor deadpanned, pecking Evan’s cheek. “Later Kleinman.” 

Connor pulled Evan out of the building and they drove back to Connor’s house. Less likely a chance for Jared to find them. 

“Fucking teenage hormones” Evan groaned, trying to wish away his hard on. 

Connor pulled Evan up to his room and peeled off the shorter boy’s clothes off, before doing his own. 

“We’ve got all night Ev” Connor murmured, trailing his hands down Evan’s chest. “We can do whatever we want.” 

Evan pulled Connor into a heated kiss before flopping onto the comfy bed. Connor crawled on top of him and stroked Evan’s dick slowly with one hand. 

“Good” Evan smirked, running his hands through Connor’s hair. “Cause I’ve got some ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that Connor is gonna have to deal with Evan’s horny ass.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a chapter two because I felt like this needed more closure. And more smut...but whatever.

Evan felt Connor shift from below him. Evan opened his eyes and let out a sigh. He had no clue how long they had napped, all Evan knew is that he and Connor were naked, the room smelt like sex, and his thighs burned with pleasure. How many rounds had they gone? Four? Five counting the bathroom earlier? The whole day had full of sex, cuddles, repeat. Evan was fucked out. 

“Go back to sleep” Connor muttered. “I can’t fuck you anymore today. The dick is out of commission.” 

“My ass hurts, so I hope we don’t go another round” Evan grumbled, rolling off of Connor to grab his boxers. 

“You started it” Connor chided, reaching for his own boxers. 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“I love you.” 

“There we go.” 

Evan climbed over Connor and onto the other side of the bed. 

“Nap” Evan murmured, kissing Connor’s cheek lightly. 

Connor pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Evan, spooning him. Evan drifted off easily with Connor next to him and reveled in the soreness his body felt. 

 

“CONNOR!” 

Evan jerked awake along with Connor. Fuck his hair was a mess from Evan pulling on it. It was hot. Shit, not now gay thoughts.

“I’m about to yell” Connor told Evan. “You okay with that babe?” A nod. “WHAT?” 

“GET DOWN HERE NOW!” 

“Fucking Larry” Connor muttered, pulling on his jeans and shirt. “Get dressed Ev. I’ll be back.” 

Connor kissed Evan quickly before running down to meet his father. The shorter boy struggled through pulling his pants on and was slow about getting on his shirt. Evan was just getting to his shoes when Connor returned. 

“He’s just pissed I skipped” Connor sighed, flopping down next to Evan. “Are you leaving?” 

“I...do you want me to” Evan yawned. 

“Obviously not” Connor snorted. “What person in their right minds wants their boyfriend to leave after mind blowing sex?” 

“You used to leave right after” Evan muttered. “Wait- shit no! Connor, I didn’t-” 

“You’re right Ev” Connor nodded. “I did that to you. I hurt you. I’m sorry I did that to you.” 

“It’ll be okay” Evan assured. “You’re my boyfriend now, right?” 

“Of course Ev” Connor smiled, pecking his cheek. “I love you. You need a ride home?” 

“I’ll walk” Evan said. “Need to work through the pain. My thighs fucking burn.” 

“You wanted it!” 

“I’m a sex god Murphy, obviously I wanted it!” 

“Fuck you!” 

“You already did!” 

“And I did a damn good job!” 

“He’ll yeah you did!” 

Evan kissed Connor once more before leaving. He walked the half hour to his house and unlocked the door. 

“Ev” Heidi’s voice came. 

“Mom” Evan squeaked. “I thought you weren’t gonna be home till next week.” 

“Convention ended early” Heidi shrugged, embracing her son. She glanced him over before gasping. “EVAN HANSEN!” 

“What?” 

“Is that a hickey?” 

“Wha...” 

Connor had a marking problem. Evan did too, but he kept it to where it wasn’t visible with a shirt on. 

“Who’s the lucky girl” Heidi asked. “Or guy. You’re bi, right? Shit, was it pan? Who?” 

“I’m bi” Evan corrected. “I’m not very comfortable talking to you about this.” 

“Evan, when I lost my virginity my parents made me describe it to them in detail” Heidi frowned. “I’m not asking much. Wait...” Heidi glanced at Evan’s hair and noted how rumpled his clothes were. “EVAN!” 

“Why do you keep screaming” Evan whispered. 

“You had sex, don’t deny it” Heidi huffed. “Evan, I only asked a few things of you. One, tell me your sexuality so I don’t assume any gender without reason. Two, tell me the pronouns you prefer and if I should save money for surgerys should you be transgender. And three, talk to me about sex stuff. Just...I don’t wanna be a grandma yet, please let me be sure you’re safe.” 

“You’re not gonna be a grandma” Evan assured. “Also, you’re slow on the uptake clearly. I was deflowered months ago.” 

“Who. Is. It.” 

“You can find out tomorrow” Evan groaned. “Okay?” 

“Alright” Heidi nodded. “Thank you honey.” 

“Thank you for scaring me” Evan muttered. 

“Hungry?” 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Hey Connor” Evan grinned, bouncing over to the other boy. 

“Hello beautiful” Connor purred, nipping at Evan’s earlobe. 

“Not here” Evan hissed, shoving Connor away. “What’s up with you?” 

Connor pulled Evan into the stairwell. The shorter boy was pushed against the wall with one of Connor’s knees shoved between his legs. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to get you alone” Connor murmured. “Your ass in those pants, I’ve literally had a hard-on all day and couldn’t do anything about it.” 

Evan squeaked as Connor grabbed at his ass. Connor pressed kisses to Evan’s shoulder and grabbed at him. Evan barely noticed that he was grinding against Connor’s thigh until Connor was undoing his pants. 

“Connor” Evan whispered. “We- shit! We can’t do this here. Someone could see. Fuck that feels good! I’m already harassed enough.” 

Connor whined a bit, but released Evan. The shorter boy buttoned his pants again and looked up to Connor. 

“We could skip again” Connor offered. 

“We can’t skip every time we want sex Con” Evan protested. “What class do you have next?” 

“...AP English” Connor recalled. “Why? Evan we share that class you butterball.”

“Grab your stuff for class and meet me in the second floor bathroom by the greenhouse” Evan commanded, walking away. “You’ll get what you want.” 

Evan ran off after that and made his way to the bathroom. No one ever used it until spring. Evan heard the door creek open a few minutes later and Connor shuffled in. 

“We good” Connor asked. 

“Yeah, lock it.” 

Evan heard the lock click and Connor walked over to Evan. Evan gently pushed Connor into the wall before pulling the taller boy’s shirt off. 

“Since when do you top” Connor chuckled. 

“I’m not topping” Evan assured, pulling off his own shirt. “Just let me do what I need to do.” 

 Evan undid Connor’s belt and pulled the boys skinny jeans down. Evan dropped to his knees before pulling Connor’s boxers down and taking Connor’s cock into his mouth. 

“Oh my god” Connor gasped. “Ev? Evan, wait. Please.” 

Evan pulled off and looked up at Connor. 

“Are you sure you want this” Connor asked. 

“Just tell me when you’re close” Evan nodded, licking a stripe up Connor’s length. 

Evan continued teasing Connor for a few minutes before letting Connor fuck his throat. God it felt good. Evan moaned around Connor’s dick and felt himself drooling. 

“Why do you always take me so well” Connor grunted. “You look so good right now. We haven’t even done blow jobs before. Fuck! Keep going Ev!” 

Evan hummed around Connor before raking his teeth along Connor’s shaft. Connor made a strangled noise at that and thrusted his hips particularly hard into Evan. He felt his eyes water, but Evan kept bobbing his head. 

“Fuck Ev” Connor groaned. “You look so fucking good with my cock in your mouth. You’re such a good boy.” 

Evan squeaked a little at the praise. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but kept his hands on Connor’s thighs and squeezed every once and a while. Connor pulled Evan off of him after a while longer and smiled down at him. 

“I’m so close right now babe” Connor murmured. 

Evan nodded and undid his own pants. Once Evan was stripped he laid on the plie of clothes like he had the day prior. 

“Fuck me” Evan begged. 

Connor nodded and went to his bag. Evan watched him grab his lube and soon Connor had a finger inside of him. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight Ev” Connor murmured. “You’re fucking beautiful like this.” 

Evan whimpered and Connor hurried up his pace. Soon Evan was stretched and Connor was pushing inside of him. 

“Fuck” Evan gasped. “You’re so big.” 

Connor smiled at him before pushing all the way in. Evan gave himself a moment to adjust before nodding. Connor started to roll his hips in and out of Evan. Evan’s phone started ringing and Evan flinched. 

“That’s Jared” Evan groaned, reaching to silence the phone. 

“Answer it” Connor smirked, slowing his thrusts to barely any movement at all. 

“I’m not answering now.” 

“If you want me to fuck you, you’ll answer it.” 

“You dick” Evan whispered before answering the call. “Yes Jared?” 

Connor started moving a bit more and Evan clenched around him. 

“Where are you” Jared demanded. “You aren’t in the library, and we only have fifteen minutes left of lunch.” 

“I’m uh- SHIT!” 

Connor had slammed particularly hard on his prostate. Evan bit his hand to keep from moaning. 

“What’s wrong” Jared frowned. 

“I dropped my water bottle” Evan lied, he was good at lying. “I’ll see you in class Jared.” 

Connor wrapped a hand around Evan’s leaking cock and started pumping it in time to his painfully slow thrusts. 

“Okay acorn” Jared cackled. “Later.” 

Evan hung up and threw the phone down into his bag. Connor leaned forward to give him a sloppy kiss and Evan hummed softly. 

“Good job” Connor praised, moving his hips faster. “You did so well Ev.” 

 “What do I get for it” Evan asked, his mind going down way too many paths for their situation. 

“Hmm” Connor sighed, stilling his hips. “What to do...oh, I’ve got it.” 

Connor pulled out, much to Evan’s dismay, and took his turn with sucking Evan off. Evan instantly had his hands in Connor’s hair. 

Connor” Evan whispered. 

The warmth of Connor’s mouth only lasted a few minutes. Evan whined when Connor pulled off, but nearly screamed when something else took its place. 

“I thought I don’t top” Evan gasped, watching Connor sink down on him. 

“Variety is the spice of life babe” Connor murmured. 

“Does that mean we’ll be trying toys soon?” 

Connor moaned softly as he moved himself around on Evan’s cock. Evan knew damn well that Connor was thinking the same things he was. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking Con.” 

“You would look so pretty” Connor groaned, dropping down on Evan a bit faster. “A toy shoved up your ass and I just...fuck. You would look so good. I’d suck you off while you fucked yourself with it Ev. God. Just watching you fuck yourself would be amazing.” 

“Toys could be interesting, but nothing beats you Con” Evan whispered, trying not to be a super submissive little shit when he was fucking Connor. 

“Ev” Connor whimpered. “I need more.” 

“Flip us over” Evan commanded. 

Connor eagerly did as he was told and Evan rolled his hips forward. Evan grinned when Connor moaned and his eyes closed with pleasure. 

“Harder” Connor begged. 

Evan went to thrusting into Connor harder. Connor’s hands found their way to Evan’s ass to squeeze it and Evan tried not to break. 

“Evan” Connor cried. “Right there! Again!” 

Evan gave a quick snap of his hips and Connor cried out again. Evan planted his hands on Connor’s hips and fucked his boyfriend faster. Watching Connor act like this and knowing he did it to the usually cool-and-in-charge teen made Evan feel fantastic.

“Evan please!” 

“Please what Connie?”

“I need to! Let me cum!” 

“Is that what you want?” 

“Yes!” 

“Not yet.” 

Evan thrusted his hips hard into Connor and watched the teens eyes turn to surprise. 

“What?” 

“We need a new kink for when I’m in charge. You aren’t allowed to finish until we come up with it.” 

Evan felt Connor’s frustration. Yet, he wanted to watch Connor come undone more than he wanted to just get Connor off. 

“Demanding kink” Connor offered. 

“We’re both demanding Con.” 

“Evan! Please move!” 

Evan slowly started moving his hips again slowly. 

“Call me names.” 

“Like?” 

“Whore?” 

“NO” Evan cried. 

Connor pouted a bit, but didn’t press it. He got the issue. 

“Evan I can’t think about this right now” Connor groaned. “Next time you top we’re gonna have ideas. Not now. We don’t have much time left. Please move.” 

Evan nodded before snapping his hips at a quick pace. 

“Oh my goooood” Connor moaned. “God yes! Fuck me harder Ev. Fucking wreck me.” 

“You fucking want that” Evan growled in Connor’s ear. 

“Fuck yes!” 

Evan has Connor put his legs over Evan’s shoulders before slamming into Connor. Connor let out a squeak through his nose that would have been a scream. Evan placed a hand on Connor’s leaking cock and started jacking him off in time to his thrusts. 

“Fuck! Ev ‘M close” Connor panted. “Let me cum!” 

“Use your manners Connie” Evan instructed. 

“Please let me cum” Connor begged. “I need to!” 

“Go ahead” Evan murmured, biting at Connor’s collarbone. 

Two thrusts later and Connor was spilling over Evan’s hand. The image had Evan losing it, and he bit down hard on Connor’s shoulder as he came inside the other boy. Evan collapsed next to Connor and pressed kisses to his neck. 

“I’ll clean you up” Evan whispered, grabbing his shirt. 

Connor just mumbled. Evan cleaned them both up before throwing a jacket at Connor. They both started to get dressed and soon they were stumbling out of the bathroom. 

“You have to come over tonight” Evan recalled. 

“I’m not a booty call” Connor frowned. 

“My mom wants to meet my boyfriend” Evan explained. 

“I’m stealing you for a date.” 

“Works with me.” 

“Hey Ev?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You did a really good job. You’re definetly topping more often.” 

 

Evan heard the doorbell ring and Heidi jumped up. Evan still best his mother to the door and stepped outside to see Connor before the big reveal. 

“Hey babe” Connor grinned. 

Evan loved the fact that Connor used the word “babe” so easily around him now. When Evan had been paid for sex the closest he got to a pet name was when Connor told Evan how beautiful he looked or something like that. Evan pulled Connor into a kiss before wrapping his arms around the taller boy. 

“Guess what I did” Connor chuckled. 

“What did you do” Evan asked. 

Connor opened his bag and pointed to an object. Evan recognizes the shape and slapped Connor’s arm. 

“You heathen!” 

“You brought it up Ev” Connor pointed out. “It’s a vibe.” 

“Maybe another time” Evan sighed. “Ready to meet my mom?” 

“I’ve already met her Ev” Connor stated. “Now I’m the fuck buddy.” 

“Connor!”

“Now I’m the boyfriend.”

“Thank you.” 

Evan opened the door again and welcomed Connor inside. Heidi waved to the pair and blinked at Evan. 

“Hey Ms. Hansen” Connor greeted. 

“Hi Connor” Heidi smiled. “Evan, when are they getting here?” 

“This is him” Evan explained. “I’m dating Connor.” 

“Oh my god” Heidi jumped. “I am an idiot. I’m so happy for you honey! When did you two get together.” 

“Well, we weren't sure what we were for awhile” Connor started. “We knew we were more than friends for a long time. But we were slow on figuring it out.” 

“And we realized that it works best like this” Evan finished, grabbing Connor’s hand. 

Heidi nodded before wrapping each boy in a hug. 

“I’m happy for you two” Heidi smiled. “But Connor, should you hurt my boy I will chop your dick off. Warning you now.” 

“I wouldn’t dare” Connor nodded, not missing a beat. “Do you mind if I steal Evan for tonight? He’ll be back by eleven o’clock no later.” 

“Go ahead” Heidi chuckled. “Don’t do anything illegal.” 

“No promises” Connor called, walking out the door. 

Evan sat patiently as Connor drove through the quiet streets. After an hour Evan started to get anxious. Connor picked up on it and held out his hand. 

“Almost there baby” Connor assured. 

Evan accepted the hand and played with Connor’s fingers for the remainder of the ride. They pulled up to a small building and Connor turned off the car. 

“Where are we” Evan asked. 

“Ã La Mode” Connor announced. “Best ice cream place in the world.” 

“It’s closed Con.” 

“I know.” 

Connor opened a window from the outside and crawled through. 

“CONNOR!” 

“I do this all the time Ev” Connor laughed. “Crawl through.” 

Evan reluctlently crawled through the window and found Connor behind the counter. Evan was handed a plastic dish of ice cream while Connor grabbed his own. 

“I always pay when I do this” Connor assured, slapping a ten down on the counter. 

“You drove me an hour away from home to break into an ice cream shop” Evan grumbled. 

“Precisely” Connor nodded, kissing Evan quickly. 

“And now we go home” Evan asked, climbing back out. 

“Sure” Connor nodded, following the shorter boy. 

Evan grumbled a bit about the time on the way back, but just rested his head on Connor for the most part. Connor pulled up to Evan’s house with ten minutes to spare. 

“I love you” Connor murmured, pecking Evan’s cheek. 

“Love you too” Evan grinned, kissing Connor’s mouth quickly. 

Evan stepped out of the car and walked up to the house. Connor waved through his window before driving away. Evan walked inside and Heidi smiled at her son. 

“How’d it go” Heidi hummed. 

“Perfect” Evan grinned.


End file.
